Jaunes mission
by Chib6
Summary: set in their third year of beacon, missing jaune after he left early in their first year watch as he comes back and finds himself a new mission. teaching Blake how to swim. JaunexBlake slight harem, action, adventure, comedy
1. Chapter 1 new JNPR

**Their third year of Beacon has just begun, team RWBY and LVN (leviathan) have grown and have become stronger; though saddened by the departure of their "adorkable" knight so soon in their first year. But now he's back, stronger, smarter... sexier? Watch as Jaune returns and soon finds himself a critical mission... teaching Blake how to swim.**

 **There will be the hardcore shipping of midknight (JaunexBlake) will be some lemon stuff down the line and some slight harem but my ship will stay strong. the characters will be changed but due to the passage of time not my will (kinda my will but you know what I mean) will be some hints towards other ships but that will depend on where I decide to take the story as well as feedback from readers. This is my first ever fanfic so constructive criticism always welcome or you can just compliment me (smiley face) I'm rating it PG cause I'm gonna add swears and blood, may change if a go smutty but, if you have any requests or thoughts I will do my best to satisfy. this will be a small harem but will focus and end in midknight, because there isn't a ton of it and I ship it forever.**

Team RWBY was in the locker room grabbing whatever gear they needed. The air was tense and for good reason, it was traditional in Beacon for all third-year teams to hold an inner year tournament, and they were preparing for the final fight against JNPR. Ruby was standing near the entrance already tapping her foot and watching as the rest of her team prepared. Of all of them she had made the least amount of changes, she had certainly developed both mentally and physically. she let her hair grow out to the point it went past her shoulders. she kept a toned figure and her bust had become much more prominent, about Blake during their second year but unfortunately, Blake developed even more much to her and Weiss misfortune. other than that she hadn't made any changes to her baby crescent rose but had added additional armor to her shoulders and chest. speaking of chests she gave a small glare of envy as she looked at her teammates.

Weiss had developed quite a bit since coming to Beacon she was still about a half head taller than Ruby and her bust had gone from ... what it was to something Blake was almost insecure about. she had cut her hair and now kept it in a back ponytail instead of off to the side. she had made a few changes to Myrtenmaster, it was able to hold a second reserve of dust so she rarely had to reload, it also had a small spear and hook at the end allowing for a bit more damage with her thrusts. like Ruby she also added more armor but still kept her usual attire.

Blake had as Ruby was painfully aware had a bust that was starting to rival her sisters. Blake had added more armor, even more than Weiss and herself Gambol Shroud had stayed the same and Blake kept her bow wrapped around her arm instead of her head letting her Faunus feature show. She dismissed her old clothes for something similar to Ren, it was a little awkward because Nora thought she was trying to come on to him and that turned into another food fight. she had a mix of eastern and modern clothes as she wore a yukata style top that trailed a bit down her legs with a pair of white leggings and her usual shoes.

Yang had become one of the most beautiful women ever to set foot in Beacon her hair still fell down to just over the small of her back, it took a while for the team to convince her to let them cut it since they were afraid it would interfere with her fighting. She somewhat increased the amount of skin she covered since was starting to get tired of all the reports saying none of the guys were paying attention in class. so she wore a similar top that only showed her midriff and she had on jeans, they were torn and still showed plenty of her figure. She also showed the most improvement on her weapon now sporting Ember Cecilia on her feet as well as her fists.

she kept her stare going until her partner walked up with a smirk. "you're looking all insecure again." she let out a huff and made her way down the corridor. the four of them walking lost in thought, till Yang broke the silence. "you know I didn't really think that JNPR would actually make it all the way." Weiss leaned forward a bit and turned to her. "don't you mean LVN." everyone gave a small frown as they continued in silence till Ruby spoke up. "He will come back, he promised he would and an arc never goes back on his word." the group gave a small smile as images of the adorkable knight flash into their heads. "He left nearly two years ago I don't see him just popping up in the middle of the stage," Blake said, her ears twitching as they began to hear the roar of the crowd, squinting their eyes as a dozen lights fell on them. "there they are, hunters and huntresses, your favored to win this tournament." they heard Dr. Oobleck say through the speakers. "TEAM RWBY." the crowd erupted in applause, Yang pumping her fist as Blake and Weiss gave a bow, Ruby still never really broke out of her shell and just gave a meek smile and wave. "and here to introduce our opposing team we have a special guest, headmaster Ozpin himself." the arena went silent as the Headmaster made is way to the center of the arena. " Good day, I assume that you are all enjoying yourselves, but before we begin I would like to introduce the new team JNPR."

RWBY just sort of stared at him but he paid them no mind as he turned to the other side of the ring. "first the invincible woman, the Goddess of victory she das proved time and time again that she as earned those titles, Ms. Pyrrha Nikos." the crowd roared as she walked out Pyrrha had become much more confident, she walked with pride in her step more freely like it wasn't rehearsed. other than that she had changed very little though her physique still rivaled Yangs.

"Next is the forever loved and feared Nora valkyrie," he said with more flourish, people were starting to think he was enjoying this. Nora had become nearly fully armored staying true to her namesake. she had increased her arsenal with a wider range of explosives, she kept her bubbly personality and it seemed to have only increased after she and Ren had finally decided to be together. she gave everyone a giggle and wave as she zoomed towards the center of the stage. giving Pyrrha a quick hug as she stood at mock attention.

"Next, a man of few words, he has kept a level head throughout his stay here and has served as an incredible leader, the martial artist Lie Ren.," Ozpin had a smile on his face at this point, he really was enjoying this. Ren entered the field with one hand in his pocket and the other raised in the air. the crowd went nuts as he approached the center . He had gotten a lot more muscle and even improved Stormflowers stomping power he kept the same attire but now had one sleeve torn and kept his fists wrapped in white bandages. Nora gave him a quick peck on the cheek and the seven met in the ring.

"hey guys, it's been a while sorry you had to do this right after a two-week mission." Ruby greeted. Pyrrha gave her smile. "It wasn't so much a mission as it was getting... reacquainted with an old friend." the rest of her team gave them a smirk, leaving RWBY a little puzzled. "and finally, the last and long-missing member of JNPR." everyone was set abuzz and started to murmur. Ruby started squealing " See? I told you he would come back, I totally told you." "Ladies and gentlemen, Jaune Arc." everyone was silent as the footsteps began to echo through the hall.

Ruby was happily jumping in place at the thought of finally seeing her first Beacon friend again. when he told everyone the truth after the grimm breach he was forced to leave; she was sad to hear he lied but she could understand why he did it. He wanted to protect people just like she did, but for whatever reason wasn't able to train. still, he faked his transcripts and risked his life to protect people. The fact she had a small crush on the knight also made it a plus. She started to stand a little taller and did a quick once over to make sure she wasn't looking too messy.

Weiss was shocked, annoyed and furious this was the dunce that constantly hit on her, made a mockery of the huntsman and made it so someone with real potential couldn't fulfill their dreams just because he had a stupid fantasy. though he did seem really nice and she guesses she couldn't say he was ugly or anything... no this was someone who didn't deserve a chance at Beacon she was gonna get rid of this guy. But, she supposed she didn't have to embarrass him completely.

Blake wasn't too sure how to feel, he did lie his way into Beacon then again she was an ex-terrorist. He also seemed to have a really good heart and was one of the only people that didn't think Faunus were beneath them. she gave a small smile as she remembered all the times his team held him back from trying to help Velvet. So she decided to simply see what would happen and let him show her how he has changed.

Yang was grinning like a maniac she admits she missed the knight because of how cute his reactions were when she teased him and he didn't treat her like a person rather than focusing on her looks. But, this was also the guy that made her little sister sad; so she was gonna break him before she started the teasing again. she grew a very wicked grin as he stepped up on the stage. That's when everyone thought the exact same thing. "THATS JAUNE"

he was wearing a complete set of black armor and still had a hoodie underneath with a gauntlet on his left hand and a white glove on his right. He had two quivers alongside a longsword that definitely wasn't Crocea Mors strapped to his back. He had grown taller and let his hair grow a little longer and his eyes seemed even bluer than last time. everyone just stared as he made his way to the middle of the arena. after a moment or two of complete silence, Oobleck came back over the speaker. "Well, now that we have gotten over the shock of all that let's begin." the dials over each section began to spin (just like during the tournament.) oddly enough it split evenly into 4 pieces. part earth part fire part ice and part green. everyone got into position, "you guys ready?" Ruby asked everyone nodded and drew their weapons. "sorry vomit boy but I'm not letting you off easily for making my sister cry." Jaune looked at her and started to laugh. "good thing we're gonna win then, you guys good to go." Nora gave a mock salute as Ren and Pyrrha gave him a nod. this actually threw the rest of them off, Jaune seemed really different already. "alright everyone, let the fight begin."

Jaune made the first move, by blindly running at them. Yang couldn't resist, as Jaune threw a stupid punch, she stepped in caught it and threw him away. Everyone just stared, was he serious? This guy comes back looking all cool but still sucks. " You dunce, what kind of move was that?" Weiss said angrily, Jaune just smiled as he stood up brushing himself off and held up his hand showing a small detonator. They paled and looked down, right by Yang's feet was one of Nora's grenades . All they could do was stare in shock as the grenade went off, throwing them all to different parts of the arena. Yang landed in the earth, Ruby got thrown into the ice, Weiss got the fire spot and Blake flew into the trees.

BLAKES POV

Blake stood up shaking off whatever dizziness and leaves she could. She couldn't help but admire Jaune at this, he was able to separate the entire team in a minute, he really did get stronger. "hey guys, can you hear me? are you all okay?" she couldn't help but smile after hearing her team leaders voice, she tapped her intercom before speaking. "Ruby it's Blake, don't worry that blast was mostly just to separate us I doubt it was meant to do any damage." "I guess, I'm just nervous I didn't think we would be separated so quickly, Weiss and Yang you guys good to go?" there was some static until both started screaming into Blakes' ear. "I'm gonna kill that guy!" they both shrieked. Blake Winced. "guys, extra sensitive hearing remember?" there was a moment of silence before Ruby started talking again. "alright guys so remember all our old fights, Ren will be going after Blake while Nora and Yang will probably try to kill each other I think Pyrrha will go after me so I guess Weiss will be handling Jaune. The heiress gave a very creepy chuckle. "Good, I'll show that dunce what a real hunter can do." suddenly the ground began to shake. "uh, Rubes? I gotta feeling you may have been wrong about who got who." Yang said over the comm. blake was confused so she took a look at the monitor. what she saw she couldn't believe Nora had shown up in front of Weiss standing in a large crater, Ren was standing in front of Ruby with his arms crossed and Pyrrha was with Yang. So, if they were with the rest of her team that meant...? There was a rustling in the bushes and Jaune entered the small field from the other side. "Hey Blake, how ya been?"

this doesn't make any sense the match up were terrible, the only one that made sense was Pyrrha since she could handle pretty much anything. "uh. Blake, you feeling alright you're just sorta staring." she turned her attention to Jaune and couldn't help but smirk. "I could say the same to you." he immediately started to blush and stutter, "well, it has been a while and you look really nice, I mean you always looked nice but I never got to see your ears which are really cute by the way I mean (sigh) I'm just gonna stop talking," he said slumping his head, the smallest tint of a blush appeared on her face, she had never heard anyone say her ears were cute. except for Yang, Ruby, and Nora. they just stood there with the sounds of cheering and explosions. "so Jaune. shouldn't we be fighting?"

Jaune just looked at me before he realized what was going on. he started getting into his battle stance and drew his sword. I chuckled and drew Gambol Shroud. he looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but look into his. "his eyes are so blue, how did I not notice before..." I shook my head, not entirely sure where that came from and I look back just in time to see Jaunes gauntlet flying towards me. I blocked but the punch still threw me back into a tree, my aura took the hit but I still struggled to get up shaking of the leaves and dizziness. Jaune just looked at me with a grin and I couldn't help but smile back. Taking aim I fired at him, as he blocked with his sword I came in giving him a kick to the side. we spent the next few minutes striking and blocking before I finally decided to get out of his comfort zone, I Jumped but Jaune was once again in front of me, this time, forcing me to guard until I was able to push him back.

we stood there taking a few deep breaths as Ooblecks' voice came back through the arena. "Incredible looks like Mr. Arc is actually able to keep up with Ms. Belladonna." I could see the vein on his head nearly explode, "No need to sound that surprised about it," he mumbled, I couldn't help but chuckle again. this time, I moved in deciding to be a bit more offensive, I slipped out my magazine and loaded a round of fire dust. I went in for a straight charge, Jaune went over me and gave a strong overhead swing. At the last second, I fired a shot and used my semblance leaving a red clone of me I could only smile as I heard the explosion behind me but frowned once I heard the laughter.

I turned and saw Jaune standing there like nothing happened, when he turned to me I saw his eyes were now red. He chuckled as he charged right in, faster than I could react he was right in my face. "nice try Blake but Ren already told me about your new trick, so thanks for the boost." he pulled back his fist and I was stunned again to see it burst into flames. the force shook the ground and I felt a burst of heat as I was sent back to the other side of the clearing. I fell to the ground holding my stomach my armor and aura had taken the most of it but I knew there was at least a bruise. I groaned as I held onto my side noticing my side had reddened a bit from the heat. That's when Ruby came In through the comm.

"Guys I'm not doing so good, I can't deal with the Ice and it looks like Ren is a secret figure skater. Yang how about you?" "Not too good, this terrain is as plain as it gets I can't hold up much longer in a straight up fight." Ruby cursed silently under her breath, something she started to do whenever things started to annoy her. Suddenly there was a loud boom, an evil laugh, and Weiss' voice came in through with ragged breaths. "this is ridiculous the unstable ground is increasing her attacks aftershocks and making my footing almost impossible, Blake haven't you beaten Arc yet? we could all use a little support." I took a look at Jaune who seemed to have simply decided to let me talk to my team. He gave me a smile and I turned my attention back to my friends. "not yet, he really has gotten stronger, his keeping up, I've done next to no damage and the trees here are making it hard for me to use gambols ribbons.." I paused once it hit me, they didn't move to their opponent they went to.. she turned to Jaune who was now giving a cocky smirk. "So you figure it out yet?" he chuckled and I looked up at the monitor watching the fights for a brief moment before I started to panic. "Guys we need to regroup, now before we lose."

OMNIPOTENT POV

Blakes words confused the group. "What are you talking about Kitty?" Blake just rolled her eyes at her partner's idea of a nickname. "Nora's power, Rens new mobility, Yang having nowhere to hide and Jaune being able to keep me, at his range of choice." Weiss jumped back as she let a volley of wind dust send Nora back. "They weren't moving because of us," she said using a glyph to move in giving Nora a series of deadly thrusts. Yang cross guarded an overhead strike before using her shotgun boots to send Pyrrha back, but it only hit her shield. "he sent them here because of the terrain. Ruby blocked a vicious aura infused palm sending her flying back, she put Crescent Rose into the ground and started firing a few shots while screaming. "HE SENT THEM HERE TO GIVE THEM A HOMEFIELD ADVANTAGE." All of JNPR heard and couldn't help but smirk. "so you did figure it out."Pyrrha said with a smirk, "that's our fearless leader for ya." Nora gave a wicked grin. "he told us where to go the moment he saw the terrain." Ren explained with pride in his voice. Ruby was flustered, she knew he was smart but to have figured it out so soon... "Guys meet up in the middle now." they all took out a gray capsule and threw it down, the fog began to fill the arena,

Ren sighed and tapped in comm."Jaune, Ruby told them to meet up." "stay with them don't let them rest long we still got an edge and we're keeping it." after a minute or two the Fog cleared allowing the audience a look back into the arena. they saw both groups standing in the center, staring each other down. "how you are guys holding, up?" Jaune turned to his team, Ren cracked his shoulders and gave him a nod, "I'm a-ok, fearless leader, and that fire was super fun." she said with a face covered in soot. "Pyr, how are you, outta all of us I think you got the short end facing yang straight up," Ren just mumbled something about Ruby now having armor piercing bullets and stronger arms. she turned to him and gave him a small smile. "she certainly is not an easy opponent but I'll be fine." He turned back to RWBY and gave a small smile, "Two years, I hardly recognize them but they're still so strong." Pyr but a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. he took a deep breath and turned to his team, the determination burning in his eyes. "alright so Blake tried a fire dust clone on me but I absorbed it, I've got a new plan so listen up."

Back with RWBY...

"Well, that was a thing," Yang said. "That was humiliating, he comes back after two years and already has us on the run. And, apparently, he his now also strong enough to give Blake a run for her money, are you gonna be ok you seem to be struggling." Weiss said her voice now laced with concern. Blake gave her a simple nod, "yeah, and if we're going like this I don't think we should use any fire against him either." she said as she told her what a happened with her clone. Ruby took a moment before talking. " Alright, no moving into the terrain we stay here in the middle, our only chance now is to finish it as a group." Yang smiled and loaded up her weapons, Weiss reloaded and Blake gave her a quick nod. Ruby turned and charged with the help of her semblance, as she came in Pyrrha fired a few shots but ended up being pushed back by the reaper as they began to fight. Yang rushed Nora and Weiss put a glyph under Ren sending him flying. Blake came up behind Jaune giving him a kick to the back, he gained his footing and blocked her next strike. and an all-out brawl began. the audience was silent as they watched, this had soon turned into a very tense fight and was now more so as only two people stood in the ring.

Wiess and Jaune stared at each other both breathing heavily. they both had only 27% of their aura one more hit decided it. Weiss gave a smirk "Sorry Arc, but I'm ending this now and since you love fire so much I think its time you chilled out." everyone groaned except for Yang who gave an approving nod; she let loose a volley of ice shards thinking she had won. "Well ladies and gentlemen it looks like team RWBY is the win...ner" Jaune appeared absolutely unaffected by that attack as he stood there, this time, his eyes a light blue. "sorry Weiss but this is checkmate," he held out his hand as a single shard of ice flew out and send the heiress flying back dropping her aura into the red at 19%. There was a long pause until the crowd roared in cheer. "The winner is team JNPR" Ozpin declared, now sitting where Port was supposed to be. Jaune smiled before falling over barely being caught by his team as they and team RWBY made their way into the infirmary.

 **And that is the first chapter, all types of criticism are welcome so feel free to tell me to kill myself as long as you tell me why, feel free to compliment me to if you want. will try to update every week or so.**


	2. Chapter 2 victory and a mission

Sorry, this is late school has been a little hectic so I hope this was worth the wait.

It was kinda awkward in the infirmary as team RWBY and the recently reunited JNPR sat the in a semi-circle around Yang and Nora's beds. They went really overboard again and nearly destroyed a quarter of the arena... again. "So, it's been awhile how have you guys been?" Jaune said trying to break the ice. Weiss gave him a not completely cold stare. "that's all you have to say after being gone for two years without so much as a word the entire time you were gone?" Yang started to chuckle " Whats the matter Weissy, did you actually miss the adorkable knight hehe.. ow" she started to cradle her rib, Nora started to chuckle but then started to rub her head. Weiss turned to her "No, have you forgotten how worried Ruby was?" yang started to stare at Jaune "oh yeah, you better apologize Jauney boy. " he just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head " sure I'm really sorry rubes" she started blushing and twirling with her hair, which was noticed by everybody except Jaune (duh) "well, it really has been a while since we were all together so how have you all been" Pyrrha said trying to get Jaunes attention away from Ruby, though she realised she loved him more like a sibling she knew he was still as dense as a rock and didn't want him starting something after not being here for even 2 days.

So they spent the next hour talking about their school lives and adventures, Jaune even had a few himself they were having a good time until Weiss decided to finally speak up. "it seems you have really improved Arc, so was that thing with the fire and ice your Semblance?" All of RWBY turned to Jaune as he just sorta sat there. "Ren, you mind explaining." He nodded before turning. " Jaune has difficulty explaining it properly, he has the ability to absorb elements and turn his aura into whatever element he absorbed, he can then manipulate his aura into his fists for attacks or form it into a spear like he did with the ice spike." how is that hard to explain? they all thought. "all he understand is absorb element become the element." said Nora, giggling until her head started hurting again. there was some more laughter and more conversation, meanwhile Blake kept one eye on Jaune, she didn't understand that weird thought that she had about his eyes during the fight, she shrugged it off and went back to keeping Yang from chuckling and breaking her rib again. "blake is that true?" she turned to Pyrrha and Jaune as Jaune spoke up again. "you guys haven't had a mission for 2 months?" Pyrrha seemed to have an almost depressing expression on her face like she felt sorry for them. "I don't really mind it's given me lots of free time to read and after the last couple months of none stop homework I've really enjoyed it."

"unfortunately, Mrs. Belladonna, you won't have that time for much longer." they turned and saw Ozpin standing in the doorway with his infinite coffee cup in his hand. "your team, as well as JNPR, will be sent into hollow forest to do some extermination and we also believe an arachnid nest is beginning to take root and would like you to investigate." Blake seemed to be the only one not completely excited but she did have a smile. after that everyone except Nora and Yang since they were bed ridden went back to their dorms. they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. they all changed and went to bed. As JPR were getting ready for bed, Jaune spoke up. "hey do either of you guys know if Blake is sick or something? she was giving odd looks" Ren and Pyrrha turned to him. "What kind of looks?" Ren asked. Jaune just shrugged and talked about some of the spaciness he noticed during the fight and how she seemed to almost stare at him in the infirmary. Ren shook his head before heading to bed and Pyrrha said it was probably just an odd day for her. they all said goodnight and went to bed.

back with RWB, blake was acting a little off so Weiss and ruby decided to find out what. they stood in front of Blakes and started tapping their feet. " Blake you have been spacing out a lot, are you feeling ok?" blake looked up from the book she wasn't really reading, "um, yeah don't worry just a little bummed out the mission." they seemed skeptical but didn't press and went to bed. as the lights went out Blake took a moment to gather her thoughts, the were all weird and seemed to focus around Jaune, she didn't think too much about closed her eyes and went to bed, but in the back of her mind still thought about the adorkable knight.

the next morning, teams JNPR and RWBY met up in the dining hall before grabbing their gear and made their way to the air docks. as they boarded Jaune took some pills from his pocket before sitting down beside his team with RWBY on the other side and Blake directly in front of him. " what was that?" Yang asked, "pills to help with my motion sickness, two years of training but these things still kill me." Blake couldn't help but chuckle, "just don't get it on my book, ok vomit boy?" a groan from Jaune and laughter from the rest was followed by small talk and snoring until the pilot's voice came through the speaker. " alright kids, welcome to the hollow forest."

JAUNE POV

we all looked out the windows, the trees were gray with next to no leaves, the ground looked dry and cracked or deep and muddy either way I could see why it was called the hollow forest. the door opened and I watched as everyone jumped, using landing strategies. I sighed before giving the pilot a thumbs up and jumped. We were higher than I thought and I could see the rest of them, Yang , Nora, and Ruby used the recoil to slow their fall I saw Pyrrha tank through trees like nothing while Ren latched himself onto a tree and Blake... wow, she used Gambol shroud and her semblance to stick a landing I didn't think anyone could, and she looked so incredible... I shook my head, where did that come fro... CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT THE GROUND! I right myself and bring out my bow, I fire my arrow into an old tree, the rope starts to tighten and I swing just barely missing the ground, I shoot up back into the air, do some fairly impressive areal flips and I land in an open field in a crouched position. Lucky for me it was also the field everyone else was in. "Jaune did you really have to cut it that close? you nearly gave me a heart attack." Pyrrha said. "that was an impressive landing, but did you really have to?." Ren said, "sorry guys," I couldn't help but give a quick glance at Blake, "I got lost in thought." Ruby gave me a pat on the back "alright, you ready to brief the team's fellow leader." I grinned before rubbing her head, after all this time she was still shorter than me.

OMNIPOTENT

"So everyone good to go?" Jaune asked, everyone nodded and readied their weapons,"Alright, Rubes made the teams so I'll let her take it from here. Ruby took a crumbled piece of paper from her pocket and started listing teams.  
Ren and Weiss Yang and Nora Ruby and Pyrrha and Finally Jaune and Blake.  
everyone partnered up before making their way into the forest, weapons drawn and ready for anything; except for what was about to happen to one fated pair.

And cliffhanger haha, sorry this took so long and thanks for the support. I got a review from a guest saying I should get a beta reader which I think is a great idea so leave a review or message me if you are interested. peace people


	3. Chapter 3 topless and hunting

hello, my chibs (that's what I call you now) I realize my last chapter wasn't super long so hopefully this one will be, again all feedback is welcome and thanks for the support.

JAUNE POV The walk through the woods was nice, soft breeze and the crunching of leaves filled the air, was the only thing filling the air, Blake and I just kept walking with a somewhat awkward tension. But, looking back I think that this was the first time we have actually been alone to be able to talk. "so, um what's with the shirt?" she turned and gave me a raised eyebrow, " Do you have a problem with my shirt?" I stumbled over a root, "No no no, that's not what I meant you look really pretty but you also looked really good in your old outfit so.." real smooth Jaune, just rant, that's gonna make this whole thing much easier. she turned from me and started to speed up. "Great, now I made her uncomfortable." after a while she slowed down. "Well, during our second year, I noticed how my clothing constricted my movements but Ren didn't so, I decided to change it a bit." she turned back to me, just as the light started to break through the clouds, her Raven hair fell into to place and her amber eyes sparkled in the light. "well, you look incredible," I said apparently loud enough for her to hear, she turned away again. I groaned before tapping my comm. "Alright guys, let's go over the plan one more time." A small huff broke through to my ear, "I don't recall deeming you the one in charge." I gave a small sigh, "Weiss, let him talk he is the one that came up with the plan, I just picked the groups." Ruby, the voice of kindness said. there was a bit of idle chit chat before Pyrrha came in, "Jaune, I believe you wanted to say something." "thanks, Pyr, so here's the plan, Yang, Nora, Pyr and Ruby were sent to deal with the grimm packs. I got a roger an affirmative and two really creepy sounding giggles and the sound of gears shifting. " Me, Ren, Weiss and Blake split into two in order to get any stragglers and see if we can find anything about these Grimm nests." a few more affirmatives and everyone went back to whatever it was their doing. I suddenly felt a racing chill, I turned and scanned the forest seeing nothing but a few passing leaves. "Jaune, you coming?" I shook my head and caught up with Blake, I was probably just overreacting anyway.

OMNIPOTENT

the operation went really well for the first half, the Grimm hordes were pretty much annihilated, Yang, Nora, Ruby, and Pyrrha destroyed pretty much the entire thing and if any of them did try to run none of them made it more than about five feet. Weiss was pretty much a missile launcher, Ren and Blake were almost creepy ninjas and Jaune had deadly precision with his bow; Yang swore she saw one of his arrows goes through two of them in one shot. they congratulated themselves before setting camp for the night, they all sat by a roaring fire, making smores and laughing away until Weiss took out a holographic map with her scroll. "from what me and Ren could tell there does seem to be some Arachnides movement near this mountain ridge, though we also only could only estimate about three or five of them are milling about, none of which are Kings." Yang grew a Cheshire grin, "Well it's a good thing Jaunes got his deadly arrow, I wouldn't mind seeing what it could do, as long as he was gentle. " Everyone burst into laughter as Jaune spewed his water and fell off his seat. "Moving on," he said coughing and getting back on his seat, "I've never fought an Arachnid, what are they like?" everyone turned to him a little surprised, "there isn't much to say, they are pretty big." Pyrrha said, "they have some major armor on top but their pretty much punching bags underneath." Yang said, giving a few air jabs, " they can climb up walls and can stretch all eight of their legs." Ren put in. "Ok, but how long are we talking?" Jaune asked, "About the same length as Gambol shrouds ribbon." Blake said, Jaune just gave her an are you serious look before groaning. "well then good night, because if they can wield their legs like Blake wields her Ribbon, I'm gonna need all the energy I can get." after awhile everyone said goodnight and went to their tent.

BLAKES POV

I zipped up my tent and quickly changed into my yukata before lighting my lamp and opening my new favorite book Ninjas Of Desire. After a few minutes I gave up on reading and just curled up, why couldn't I concentrate? maybe I was getting sick, ever since the walk in the woods with Jaune, no, it wasn't a walk we were scanning the forest for Grimm, just the two of us... and he said I looked incredible. I start shaking my head, "No Blake, he was just being nice, he always was nice, and kinda goofy and still is." I let out a large sigh, I started to fall asleep until Yang tried to quietly make her way into the tent. "you still awake?" she said trying to whisper "I was trying to yes, what's up? usually, you just drop and sleep." she silently changed and climbed into her sleeping bag before talking again. "what do you think of Jaune?" this got my attention, "well he has certainly improved, and It seems he is still as determined as ever to help others." she seemed like she wanted to say more but decided against it and went to bed. I couldn't help but wonder what that was about. But, after those weird thoughts of Jaune, and now this, I slowly started to just fall asleep, dreaming about blonde knights and shifty lilac eyed shadows.

OMNIPOTENT.

the sun was barely up as seven of the members began to wake up, they ate their breakfast and started to pack up their gear, "Is that Dunce still not awake," the heiress said as she did her last inspection on Myrtenmaster. "I'm sure he will be up soon," soon Pyrrha said and right on cue, Jaune came out of his tent... in nothing but sweat pants. they don't know if it was the sunlight or something, but none of the girls could take their eyes off of him. He wasn't ripped, but he had broad shoulders and a strong chest, his arms and abs were incredibly toned and the sun behind made his hair dance like fire as he let out a very large yawn. After a while, he turned and saw the look on their faces.

Pyrrha and Nora had small blushes on their face but mostly were surprised about how much their fearless leader had improved in such a short time.

Ruby was redder than her cape and namesake combined as she tried to cover her eyes with her hair, but still, try and look through her hair.

Weiss was just slack-jawed, not believing that the once wimpy knight had turned into something that looked like it was carved from onyx.

Blake was at a loss for words, she couldn't help but stare at him than she saw him not topless but as a samurai, and her in a yukata, then they weren't wearing anything, she shook her head; she really must be getting sick.

Yang had a very large predatory grin one her face, she had started to think maybe Jaune wasn't as bad as she had first thought, especially now that she got a taste of what he was hiding under all that armor and hoodie. she started to lick her lips.

And Ren just looked and Jaune and wondered why he wasn't ready, "Jaune it's time to go, think you can get changed in five minutes?" Jaune looked down and finally saw the problem, "Right sorry, Pyr is there any breakfast left?" she nodded showing him a small container of pumpkin Petes, with a picture of her on it before he ducked back inside his tent. everyone went back to grabbing their gear, but most still had lingering thoughts towards the knight. He came out fully geared with his quiver and everything. they grouped up to go over their plan before they headed out. "Alright, Jaune and I decided to stick with the plan we used with the Grimm pack, same groups, and positions but this time the patrol group will be more offensive," Everyone nodded before pairing off and making their way to the mountain.

They traveled in a group, making idle chit chat as the made their way through the woods staying in their assigned pairs and having a good time, except for two. Jaune and Blake just walked in almost uncomfortable silence but, they couldn't help it Blake was still thinking about him when he was topless, stealing glances and staring everywhere except at his face. Jaune thought he had done something wrong and was trying to figure out what it was and how he could make it up to her. "So, I never got a chance to thank you," Jaune said, Blake turned to him while the rest just decided to listen in, "Back when we fought that Pack, I nearly got nailed by one of those Beowulf's if you hadn't stopped it so thanks." Blake just shrugged it off, saying it was no big deal, after that they started talking about their fighting styles, then they started talking about books and other random stuff until Ren told everyone to duck. they all took cover under some bushes and trees as they looked out to a clearing in front of the mountain; there were about four or five Arachnids, they were pretty much giant spiders, but they were the size of a car, fully armored on the top, they were all milling about some lashing their legs at each other or just shrieking, their creepy spider mandibles snapping every now and then. "Everyone ready?" Jaune asked, they all gave nods and a few thumbs up, "Ruby, whenever you want," she took a deep breath, "Remember, stick with your partner, and no one dies got it?" there was another nod as everyone began to tense. three seconds passed, then five, now nearly twenty, "NOW!" everyone broke into the clearing heading straight for the unsuspecting Grimm.

And done, well my chibs, hope this satisfied after my shorter chapter, all feedback is still wanted and appreciated, still looking for a beta reader so don't be afraid to ask. I would really appreciate it as well I will be focusing more on the more romantic stuff in about two or so chapters.  
peace chibs.


	4. Chapter 4: Scaredy Cat

Ruby was the first one to reach the Grimm, her semblance and recoil let her tear through a nearby Arachnid, the rest of them turned to her but were soon kept busy as the rest of the group collided with the rest of the horde. Pyrrha moved through the Grimm, like a scarlet spirit she moved through slashing at whatever Grimm she got close to as she made her way to Ruby. Nora and Yang were both laughing as they crashed into whatever they could with the strength of monster trucks. Ren and Weiss took control of a small zone in the field, Weiss sending barrages of dust and glyphs while Ren made sure none of the Arachnids legs got too close. Blake and Jaune ended up a little isolated by the group after a few Arachnids that had been hanging back started to corner them.

they were surrounded by three Arachnids, they had a few scars so they seemed to be experienced. the one in the middle lashed out first, sending two of its legs out, Blake stood in front of Jaune swinging Gambol Shroud to parry the attacks, Jaune moved in trying to get under its guard only to be whipped by the Arachnid on the left sending him back. "Jaune, are you alright?" Blake said only to drop her guard and be sent flying, Jaune, using his aura moved in time to wrap his arms around Blake and twist as they crashed into a tree. "I Should be asking you that." He said with a grin, wincing as Blake shoved herself free to shoot at the Arachnids. Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha and Ruby had grouped up in a small area of the field, they were all running out of steam after most of the Grimm had started to focus them. One Grimm had been able to trip Ruby, she looked up to see the monster bare its fangs and leap at her only to be thrown by Nora and Yang slamming into it. "No one touches my sister," Yang said her eyes red and hair nearly a bonfire. they grouped up in the hopes of pushing them back so they could get to Jaune and Blake. that's when the ground started to shake.

Seemingly from nowhere a queen Arachnid broke in through the mountain, it was nearly three time the size of the other Arachnids with six large red eyes that showed intelligence, it had spiked armor legs with a completely covered top and even had thin plates underneath. it looked around and saw Jaune still on the ground, so it snarled and charged, the three that were attacking them ran off as the Queen nearly tore through them, Jaune dove for all he was worth as the Queen destroyed the tree with one of her legs. "we need to take out its eyes" Blake said firing at the Queen, it only made it angry and take a blind swing at Blake, Jaune moved in standing in between her and the strike with his shield raised, the impact sending him and Blake through the treeline with the Queen right on their trail. "guys deal with the rest of them we will meet up later after we lose this Queen. it is a queen right?" Jaune asked turning to Blake, she didn't dignify that with a response as the two of them started running through the woods.

BLAKES POV

"Is this a Queen? are you serious the thing is massive and spiky of course it"s a Queen" That's what I wanted to say but I couldn't since I was barely able to talk at all as I moved over and under branches and roots, my ears twitching as the Queen just tore through trees screeching the entire time. Jaune took out his bow and pulled an arrow with a red feather tail. "Cover Your ears," he said before firing, I heard large bang even though I covered my ears I stumbled, I turned to see that his shot actually got one or two of its eyes. it tumbled and actually fell over. "Follow me, I got an idea," Jaune said again as he made a hard left and started to pick up speed and I followed. We ran for about a few minutes, then I started to hear the sound of rushing water. "come on, we're almost there." Jaune said after I while the sound got louder and I started wanting to slow down. until we both stopped in front of a rather large rapid moving river. My heart started to pound, "calm down" I thought, "it's just a fast moving river of water, it's not like we were gonna.." I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly jumped out of my skin. "Blake, come on, Pyrrha said Arachnids have a horrible sense of smell if we jump in we can..." I pushed him away. "let's just try to outrun it," I said hearing the panic in my own voice. "if we can get around it, we can regroup." Jaune just gave me a confused look. "there isn't any time, why can't we just..." "BECAUSE I CAN'T SWIM." Jaune just looked at me, until the crashing had us turn to see the Queen stumbling it's way through.

I froze, this is Really how it had ended? Left to die by a blind Grimm, well at least Jaune.. who was now raising his sword and standing by my side. "I did always want to go out with a bang," he said giving me a small grin. I couldn't help but smile as I drew Gambol Shroud and faced the Queen. But before we could make a move bullets started shredding the Queen apart. We look up to see a bullhead with their partners nearly hanging off the side of said bullhead. We both nearly collapsed as they pulled us onto the ship. I was only half paying attention to Yang as she chastised me, Jaune hadn't said anything about what had happened, even though they asked why we hadn't jumped he hadn't said anything. But the look he gave me said he wanted answers, and I knew I had to tell him.

 **Sorry this one is kinda short and late, I hate to dissapoint my Chibs but school is a bitch, also I'm gonna start a poll that will end after my second next post. I'm planning on making another RWBY fanfiction. so do you guys want a YangxJaune or a strong Jaune harem type deal, leave a comment to let me know. also still looking for a beta reader so if interested do not hesitate to ask. Peace Chibs**


	5. Chapter 5: Lesson 1

JAUNE POV:

The nurse's office was filled with a very awkward air, Blake and I were just lying in our beds, we hadn't talked for about 5 minutes and I was tempted to just pretend to fall asleep. "So you haven't asked yet," she said, I turned to her, she was sitting on her bed head tilted down looking at me with those big cat eyes, I shook my head, " asked about what?" this time she looked at me more with a more agitated look, still really sexy... bad Jaune, bad, friend is sad, Jaune help don't think sexy thoughts. "Well, I thought you would tell me if you wanted." she took a deep breath before looking down again. "When I was younger, I spent all my time at White Fang rallies or running from racist, they thought it was fun to see if the kitty could swim." I could tell she was starting to tear up and I had to stop myself from shaking. "After awhile I was just so scared of the water I couldn't go near it." At this point, I was pacing, "What kind of bull is that, so what if you got cat ears, you look adorable, that doesn't give people the right to treat any faunus like crap." I turned to her, she seemed a little stunned, "sorry," I said sighing, "no, it's ok I like seeing that there are humans, other than my team that see faunus as equals," we sat there a little longer until I finally decided to ask, "So, what are you gonna do?" she looked at me confused, "about what?" I couldn't help but rub my neck, "well, you are a huntress, you can't not know how to swim," she seemed to get lost in thought before getting depressed, "but what am I supposed to do? take lessons? who would teach me? Yang can't really keep a secret, Ruby is too young and can't keep a secret and Weiss is... Weiss" I knew what she meant, but what would happen if I wasn't there next time? or if anybody wasn't there... no, she needed to learn how to swim "I could teach you," I slammed my hand into my mouth too late, she looked at me again, this time with an almost childlike hope."yes, please that would be amazing thank you thank you thank you." she said giving me a hug, I froze and awkwardly patted her back before she stepped back clearing her throat. "when can we start?" she said getting her more monotone voice back, I sorta just stared at her with a possibly slightly opened jaw, I was still processing the hug. "um, so it's Monday so can you do Wednesday night?" she gave a quick nod before jumping into her bed and falling asleep. I stood there processing everything again before going to my bed, falling asleep before I hit the pillow.

BLAKES POV

I felt really happy for the first time in awhile, well a happiness that didn't come from just having my team, but then it was Tuesday and I started to feel some more nervousness, and as the day went by I started having questions about the whole thing.

Where are we going to practice? When exactly are we gonna meet? are we gonna be in a real pool? Will he wear a swimsuit? for the briefest of moments, I saw Jaune slowly walking out of the ocean onto a beach.. she really needed to tone down on the Ninjas Of Desire for awhile... But, was I supposed to wear a swimsuit? that question kept nagging me right till lunch. I was stabbing my crab cakes until I felt a pea bounce off of my forehead. I looked up to see Nora pointing at Ren who was just rubbing his temples, Pyrrha was covering her mouth and Ruby looked like she was about to declare war, "great I thought another war and more wasted swordfish," Jaune stood up waving his arms, "Guys, it was just an accident, I don't think we need to destroy the cafeteria again." Yang and Weiss chuckled a bit, which creeped me out. "Don't worry Arc, we will be gentle, it's not like we will pummel ya then pin you to the wall." They both gave a very scary chuckle again, I sighed and turned to look at Jaune and he was staring at me with really big puppy blue eyes, I sighed again. "Guys, it wasn't a big deal we really don't need to destroy the cafeteria... again." They started to settle down before Jaune spoke up "So, guys I'm gonna be late coming in on Wednesday," this caused the table to turn to him, "how come, Jaune? usually, we spare on Wednesday." Pyrrha said, "I know, but since we're third years, we now get access to the beacon pool so I was going to try it out, I'll be heading there about 6." I caught a quick flicker of his eyes to me so I figured this was his way of telling me what to do, pretty sneaky I'll admit he really has grown. The bell rang and I gave a quick knowing glance at Jaune as we made our way out, at 5:40 I told my team I was heading to the library and went to meet Jaune, for swimming lessons, that's all.

OMNIPOTENT POV

Blake stood in the girl's locker room trying to decide what to do, she was standing there in her school issued swimsuit wondering what was about to happen. What kind of things do you even do during a swimming lesson?

Jaune was standing by the pool rubbing his arms, it was colder in here than he had thought plus he was also pretty nervous; he wasn't gonna try anything big today but if someone found out; if her TEAM found out... he shuddered, he heard someone walking in and turned to see Blake.

they both stopped and stared, Blake had seen Jaune topless before but the fact she was closer and he showed more of his legs was a little more, powerful than she had thought. Jaune had to make sure his nose wasn't bleeding, he knew that team RWBY had only gotten more beautiful since he had left but this was little much, the way the light from the water made her eyes dance and glow really wasn't helpful. "Uh, Jaune? are we gonna start?" Jaune stared for a few more moments before slapping his face making Blake jump. "Sorry, thanks for meeting me here, so before we begin I need to know just how comfortable you are with water." She started to shift and squirm "Not at all, I can barely handle showers." She could see that he was shaking, clenching his fist. he took a deep breath before he was able to calm down. "Okay, then for the next while we are just gonna try and get you in the water." He made his way to a nearby staircase that led into the pool, Blake followed close behind, making sure to stay behind Jaune. the staircase was only 4 maybe 5 steps, each one gets a little deeper into the water, Blake shivered, "So, I run down and Jump in?" Blake said, her voice showing more of her uncertainty then she liked, "NO, not at all, we can take it as slow as you want but for now let's see how many steps you can take by yourself." Blake was once again taken aback by Jaune Arc, he was so calm, gentle and patient, he wasn't in a rush and willing to take his time to help her. Another small tint came over her face.

"Thank you, I never thought anyone would be willing to help me so much," she said, rubbing her arm, causing her breasts to move with it, another slap to Jaunes face startled her back to attention. "Alright let's try it." He went down the ladder reaching the bottom before turning and offering his hand. Blake slowly reached out her hand and took is, it was strong but still somehow incredibly gentle, Jaune was wondering how someone who spent so much of their life fighting, could still have the touch of an angel. They spent a moment or two in silence until the feeling of the water reaching Blakes' thigh made her run back out, nearly slipping on the tiled floor. Blake was just standing there wide eyed and shaking, Jaune standing there not knowing what to do so he stood there until she was able to calm down. She cursed, she never wanted anyone to see her like that again, but here she was shivering and nearly cowering like a child. "Do, you think we could call it a night?" she asked still shaking, Jaune immediately agreed and they made their own ways to the change rooms before walking back together.

The next day, team RWBY and the new JNPR made their way to classes together for the first time in two years. "This is great, the most powerful teams in Beacon history are back, ready to take down whatever evil the may find." Nora and Ruby were just happily zooming up and down the hall chatting and being weird. "Ruby, be careful how many times do you need to run into the walls before you figure that out?" Yang said showing a very odd motherly side. Jaune couldn't help but laugh. "You are gonna make an excellent mother one-day Yang." This threw the brawler off guard and made Ruby stop mid-flight. "WHAT?!" Ruby said, clinging onto him, everyone was laughing but Blake had to smash a very strong feeling down, she didn't have it for very long, just enough to know she had it. she shrugged it off and continued to talk to Ren about a new book series as they made their way into Professor Peach's class. "So, have any of you guys seen professor Peach?" Jaune asked making his way to an open seat. "No, we always end up getting a note, or theirs a movie set up and sometimes we can just do as we please," Ren said taking a seat beside his leader and Nora while Pyrrha took a spot beside her partner, and Blake took the seat on the other side of him. The rest of RWBY gave her an odd look but began taking seats of their own. The classroom quickly filled up as the bell went and professor (Ahem) Sorry, Doctor Oobleck sped into the class and for once was talking at a normal understandable speed. "Well good morning everyone, Professor Peach has created an assignment that will be one of the most interesting things I think you will perhaps ever experience during your time here." everyone was more interested in the fact he was talking like a normal person but listened anyway. " for the next two weeks you will be assigned a new partner, you will train together and then compete in a yet another 3rd year tournament, should this go well it may be part of the curriculum for the new 3rd years." this sent everyone into a chatter all wondering what exactly inspired the mysterious Professor Peach to create something like this. "Now, when you all graduate they will come times you will need to team up with one or many hunters you have never even seen before; this assignment will let you experience that and will hopefully prepare you for when that time comes." everyone nodded and continued to murmur as Professor (SORRY) Doctor Oobleck pulled a very large glass bowl filled with folded pieces of paper, "Now every second person will come up and pick a name from this bowl, after you will spend the rest of the class getting to know your new partner; you are also excused from your other classes until the end of the tournament." this got people stir crazy as the first person walked up to the bowl.

These are the pairings:

Ruby and Yang Weiss and Velvet Nora and Pyrrha Dove and Russel Coco and Ren and finally Blake and Jaune.  
The rest of the class was spent in murmurs and slightly awkward situations as people started trying to get to know each other and a slight electric charge in the air as Nora was watching to make sure Coco went nowhere near Rens butt. "So, what's new?" Jaune said, miserably trying to say something. He couldn't help but think about what happened in the pool and was in general, still really bad when it came to social interaction. Blake looked at him not really sure what to say, "New?" she said, deciding to go for the obvious one, "I mean with your fighting, we didn't do a lot during the tournament or the mission." she gave a small smirk, totally different and still adorkable. they spent the next few minutes talking about their gear, mostly Jaunes since he had the biggest changes until it started to turn into talks about politics, books and whatever popped into their heads, Blake even chuckled a few times which caused Jaune to grin and everyone nearby to listen in. But soon, the bell rang and everyone made their way to whatever quiet place they could find to get to know their new partner. Yang and Ruby disappeared, Weiss and Velvet made their way to a cafe on the outskirts of the beacon grounds, Nora dragged Pyrrha to the Arena and Coco dragged Ren of somewhere while Ren just sort of had an almost pale complexion. Jaune and Blake shared a laugh until they realized they were the only ones there, "So, how about we go to Tucson's store?" Blake asked with a small hope in her voice, Jaune turned green at the thought of the airship, but Blake seemed to be excited, "Sure" he finally decided, she gave him a smirk before making her way to the airfield, "Remember not to puke, Vomit Boy." He gave a loud groan before chasing after her, "Are you guys ever gonna let that go?" Annoyance in his voice but a smile on his face.

FINALLY! I am super sorry this took so long to post, but I have been swamped with school and work, hope this makes you slightly less mad at me, will now be doing everything I can to make sure I post more frequently. I didn't forget about the vote, it will end when I post my next chapter so make sure you put in your word. Also since I feel there is some slight confusion, this vote is a completely different story, this one will stay a Blake and Jaune fanfiction. hello again, happy late Halloween, Christmas, and new year my Chibs.


	6. Sorry, Just an update

**HEY PEOPLE, SINCE IT'S BEEN SO LONG I DECIDED TO TALLY THE VOTES, AND WHILE YANG AND JAUNE CLEARLY HAVE THE MOST SUPPORT. I HAVE DECIDED TO DO BOTH THE HAREM AND A JAUNE AND YANG STORY. I FIGURED THIS WAY MORE DIVERSITY COULD HELP ME GET MORE IDEAS FOR MY OTHER STORIES SINCE I'VE COME TO FIND IT HARD TO GET MORE FROM FOCUSING ON ONE STORY AND HOPEFULLY THIS MAKE MORE PEOPLE HAPPY.**

 **I'M GOING TO COME OUT WITH THE HAREMS FIRST CHAPTER IN A DAY OR TWO AND THE YANG AND JAUNE (WHO I WILL NOW CALL ARC FIRE) A FEW DAYS AFTER THAT.**

 **PEACE CHIBS.**


End file.
